Jealousy can Build Bonds
by SourPeanutz
Summary: Shikei Konomura is a friend of Soubi's. She dreams of becoming an inventor and creates a time machine. When Youji and Natsuo have a fight, the device is triggered. Ritsuka and Soubi's bond builds in the Victorian Era where they meet the Black Butler.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

"GIVE BACK MY RITSUKA!" my mother threw at vase full of flowers at me. I dodged it quickly and heard it smash onto the wall. I ran up to my room, barricading it with my chair. I whimpered as I looked at my cell. Stompings could be heard from the staircases. I fumbled with my cell as I tried to call my fighter. I got the dial tone.

'THUMP THUMP'

The door was shaking furiously. "I WANT MY RITSUKA BACK! MY RITSUKA WOULD NEVER DO THIS!" my mothers sobbing voice called from the other side of the door.

I sat on my bed, hoping the door wont open. I tried calling Soubi again. Hitting the right numbers. It rang for a bit, before a calm voice called out.

"Hello?" calm as ever. I sighed, loving that voice. I stayed like this for awhile. "Hello?" his voice panicked.

"RITSUKA! COME BACK! PLEASE!" my mother yelled.

"Ritsuka-kun?" Soubi said.

"I'm here." I said. Wanting to hear the lovely voice on the other end of the line again. "Come get me, please?" I pleaded. Tears were rolling down my face. I walked to the door, holding my weight against it. "Please." I whispered and hung up. I felt my door vibrate, my mom was still out there trying to open the door. I patiently waited. I heard the clacking of shoes walking away. I thought I was okay till Soubi came here. Or so I thought.

In a few minutes, something made a a hole in my door. It looked part of a hammer. I panicked.

"Come out, dear. Mommy has something for you." My mothers so called sweet tone rung through the door. I looked at the window, that was my only way out. I rushed to it and climbed out into the balcony. I looked back, there were more holes. I looked down the balcony, it was a far jump but my feet would be hurt since I didn't have any shoes on. I climbed over hoping I would land safely. Thankfully, I did, but now, my feet are a bit tingly and they are stinging. I didn't care, though. I ran towards where Soubi's place is.

Before I knew it, I had bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I said, running again, then being held back. It was my fighter, Soubi. Tears rolled down as I hugged him. He was panting, he mut have ran as well. I put my head to his chest, his heart was pounding furiously.

"You must be tired, want a piggy-back ride back to my place?" he said.

"I'm not a kid anymore." I was 13 now, teenager now. He smiled but still turned his back facing me. He hunched over so I could climb onto him. He carried me back to his place.

From outside his pad, I could hear the Zeros fighting.

"Youji! Give that back, I was watching that!" Natsuo, the fighter, said.

"I have a friend over, hope you don't mind." he said as he opened the door. What I saw was to be expected. Natsuo was on top of Youji while Youji held his hand as far away from Natsuo. In his hand was the remote for the television. He walked in, I was still holding onto him.

"I'm back." he said. The Zero's looked at us.

"Ritsuka!" Natsuo hopped off of his sacrifice and Youji jumped up. Soubi put me down. Both of them tackled me down to the floor. I fell with a thump. Tears formed.

"Owie." I whimpered. They both looked frightened.

"Uhmm, sorry?" Natsuo said, trying to comfort me by patting my head. I smiled, a little one. "HE SMILED!" he grinned from ear to ear. I propped myself up, looking at Soubi trying to hold in his laughter.

"What you laughing about?" I glared at him.

"I'm not laughing." he said a little chuckle came out of him. I saw someone at the table, it was a girl. "This is my friend from school." he said.

She looked nice. Around Soubi's age. She had dark blue-ish and black hair it was mid length and layered. She had side bangs, she still had ears. Which were a dark greyish blue. Her tail was a bit on the fluffy side. She has brown mysterious eyes.

"I'm Shikei Konomura. You can call me Shikei, though, if you like." she smiled sweetly. That was a nice name.

"I'm Ritsuka Aoyagi." I said.

"Don't you have school in the morning." Youji said. "Why are you here?"

"Do you not want me here?" I said. He shook his head.

"I'm just wondering, you're never here on a school night." he said.

"Personal issues." I mumbled. I looked onto the table. There was wires, metal, chemicals all over. "Whats this?" I asked out of curiousity.

"I want to be an inventor, so i'm trying to make a transporter." Shikei-san said. Soubi was preparing dinner for me since everyone already ate. The Zero pair were still fighting over the remote.

"Isn't there already a transporter?" I asked again. She looked at me.

"Well, I haven't seen one with my very own eyes, so no, there isn't." She said. Wiring two wires together.

"Whats your reason to make a transporter?" I said. I sat on the chair, interested.

"I want to transport to another time in another dimension somewhere throughout the world. I'm interested in other dimensions throughout the galaxy." she said, wiring another color to another color. "This thing right here," she said pointing to a little glob of silver, "This is mercury. It will help the device work. Of course, I have aluminum batteries, too, just in case. And here," she passed me some protection goggles. "This is so nothing will get into your eyes." she smiled.

"I know what these are used for, we have these at school in our Science Lab." I said, putting them on. I heard fizzing from the stovetop. I looked, Soubi was probably making something healty for me to eat. He turned away from it, grabbing a pot from the cupboard and put water into it.

"Is there anything I could do?" I asked. I was interested in helping. She looked at me with a smile.

"You want to help?" she said. I nodded, "Okay, you can start by putting a coat on, some of these things could burn." she said pointing to the chemicals. I nodded, looking around for a coat. "You could use Soubi's for now, if its not a big deal for him." I looked at him with the cutest eyes ever. He smiled and pointed to the chair where his coat was. I grabbed it and put it on. "Okay, now, wire blue and red together." she said.

"How do I wire them?" I asked. She grabbed some sort of sciccors. Then she cut off a bit of the plastic that surrounded the wires, there was probably a little less than a centimetre of wire sticking out. She did that to the other wire.

"Just wind both of these together." She did the same to her wires. "Like this," Shikei put both of them together and twisted and winded them together. I followed her actions.

"I don't get that." Natsuo and Youji were behind me. I looekd back and ther confused and dumbfounded face. I looked back at the wires.

"Now you could attach them to here." She said, making an opening in the little black thingy. I put the wire into it. There were four of them. There was three in already. She must have been doing this before I came here.

"Ritsuka, dinners almost ready." he said, "You should go wash up."

"I don't wanna. I wanna help Shikei." I said. I watched her put the other wire into the slot. He chuckled. Putting my plate onto the counter top.

"It's right here if you still want it." he said walking into the living room. He snatched the remote off the Zeros, but they didn't pay no attention to it. They just groaned and went into their room.

"How long have you been working on it?" I asked.

"About three years. Failed many times with other devices, but I'm pretty sure this will work." she said. "I been working on this one for two months." I was amazed, she could keep at it for as long and she won't give up. "I won't give up until I transport somewhere." she smiled gleefully. She took the mercury and mixed it with something else.

"Whats that?" I asked again.

"Zinc." she said, carefully putting the syringe into the mercury tube. It didn't really make a difference. She put the tube into aluminum tin foil. It burn through. "Oh dear..." she said, hoping it didn't burn the wood. luckily it didn't. She grabbed an empty syringe and pulled the handle back, she made sure there wasn't anything left on the table. Arms wrapped around me.

"You look so cute, wearing my coat." Soubi said. Shikei looked at us, shocked. I reddened up a bit. She smiled to her self and went back to working on the device.

"Is there anything else?" I said. She looked around the table.

"Uhh, could you go into my bag and find some screws, nuts, and bolts?" she said. I nodded. "Its that bag right there." She pointed to a duffel bag. I opened it up, found a lot of things. "It should be in a ziplock back." she said. I looked around, finding neat thing.I searched, there were side pockets. I opened them up. I didn't find anything, so I opened the other side. I found a zip-lock bag full of screws. So I assumed this was the one. I zipped back all the zippers and went to the table. I passed her the zip-lock bag and she opened it. Soubi was sitting on the other side of Shikei. I yawned.

"You should eat before you go to bed, Ritsuka." Soubi said, smiling.

"I don't know where to sleep." I said, hoping he wouldn't say , 'you could sleep on my bed with me' but also secretly thinking he'd ask.

He smiled and went into another room.

"Hey!" I heard Youji whine. "We're still using that room!" he said pouting and crossed his arms.

"Well, you could sleep in the living room." he said, kicking them out of the room.

"Uhm, Soubi?" I said a bit uneasy. "Can't I sleep with you?" I asked innocently. He smiled.

"Are you sure? I could sleep on the floor if you want." he said.

"I want to sleep with you." I said again. "In the same bed." I mumbled. Shikei chuckled. I looked back. She looked at me.

"What are you two to eachother?" she said.

"Uhmm," I shuffled my feet, looking down and back at Soubi. He just watched me, it didn't look like he was going to say anything. "Uhh,,-"

"They're Loooooveeeeerrrrrrrrs~!" Youji sang out smiling.

"Shut up." I said, looking down. I felt an arm wrap around me. On both sides. The Zeros were holding me.

"He and Soubi has something very special." Natsuo said, smiling. Shikei looked at me.

"Aren't you too young to be dating?" she asked. I looked down.

"Are you almost done that thing?" I said, changing the subject.

"Just about. Should take a few more days, I have to put the wires in, get the battery zone, and then add chemicals to make it work. Should take less than a week." she said smiling.

A week passed by already. It was a Monday morning, I had school. I haven't been at home for awhile. Shikei-sensei has been staying at Soubi's. I knew so much about Science from her. It became my favourite subject in school.

"Ritsuka-kun~!" a tall breasted girl came up to me. I smiled as I greeted my friend.

"Hey, Yuiko." Her hair flowed. Her smile huge, showing her teeth. She was wearing a belly shirt, again. And a skirt.

"Yuiko-san!" Yayoi came up to greet Yuiko and I. "Hey Ritsuka." he panted giving me a smile.

"I tried calling you the other day, your mom said you weren't home. Where were you?" Yuiko said, a bit concerned.

"Oh, I was late, I was at Soubi's." I lied, not the part where I had been at Soubi's but I implied I went home just a bit later.

"Oh." She said looking down.

"Let's get to class before Shinonome-sensei writes us down as absent." I said running to the school building.

School went by fast, I couldn't wait to get to Soubi's. As expected, when I walked out, Soubi was standing at the gate smoking a cigarette.

"Soubi!" I yelled, "You aren't allowed to smoke around the building!" I said, grabbing the smoke from him and throwing it to the ground and stomping it out. "Some kids are irritated by it, even the teachers." I said. He smiled.

"So, your concerned about everyones health?" he said, crouching down to kiss me. "I missed you today. You never left my thoughts." there he goes again, with the sweet words that race into my brain and to my heart. I pushed him back.

"Quit it already." I said, looking down with a blush.

"Is that an order?" he smirked. I looked at him.

"Ritsuka-kun!" Yuiko ran towards me. "Hello, Soubi-san." she said smiling cheerful like her usual self.

"Hi, Yuiko, how was your day?" Soubi said, being his politely self.

"It was good. Hey, Ritsuka-kun," I looked to her, "Want to come over to my place? My parents are going out for the evening and I don't want to be alone." she said, a little of scaredness in her voice. "Soubi could come, too." she said again.

"If Ritsuka wants to, then okay." he said.

"Isn't Shikei-sensei supposed to be done her project today?" I asked, I wanted to see it.

"Actually, she hasn't finished it yet, but it will soon be done." he said smiling.

"Okay, lets go to Yuiko's then." I said, grabbing both of them by their arms and leading the way to Yuiko's place.

"Want to play a board game?" Yuiko offered. I said yes, Soubi joined in, too.

Half an hour into the game, my stomach growled. I blushed embarrassed.

"Are you hungry?" my fighter said. I nodded. "Is it okay if I make us something?" he asked Yuiko. She nodded with gleam in her eyes.

"Is Soubi gonna make something sweet?" she asked joyful. He nodded. "Okay!" she pumped her fist in the air. Soubi got up and went into the kitchen.

"We're continuing the game without you, Soubi!" I yelled. I rolled the dice, five dots appeared before my eyes. I moved five spaces ahead and Yuiko grabbed a card.

"You can move ahead the same amount of numbers you rolled if you answer this question: Who was the first man to walk on the moon?" Yuiko said. She didn't know this one. I thought about this hard and long. I knew Shinonome-sensei talked about it during astrology. Something about Armstrong? I don't know, it was something like that. Then it clicked into my head.

"Niel Armstrong!" I yelled, pointing at her. I smiled. She looked at the answers that were upside down from her view.

"You're right!" she said. It was an educational game. A few more questions, and I won. Yuiko looked a tad bit upset, but she almost made it.

Soubi came into the living room with some cake.

"Cake! Yay! Thanks Soubi!" Yuiko happily nommed on her cake.

"Thanks." I said, taking a spoonful.

When Yuiko's parents came home, they weren't surprised to see me and Soubi here.

"Hello Aoyagi-kun. Agatsuma-san." Yuiko's mom said. "You guys can go now if you'd like." She said in her motherly tone. It reminded me of my mom, which isn't so motherly.

"Ah yes, we'll be on our way." Soubi put on his coat and handed me mines. I put in on.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ritsuka-kun!" Yuiko waved at us. I waved back. I walked out the front door and headed to the sidewalk, Soubi walking by my side.

When we got to Soubi's place, I could hear yelling and screaming. Soubi ran to the door and opened it. Inside, Youji was hitting things at Natsuo, but he just stood there. It didn't really hurt him.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE!" Youji said grabbing the closest material and threw it at Natsuo.

"NOT THAT!" Shikei yelled, seeing her device being thrown at Natsuo. Something triggered the device, which made it work. Everything was now white, it felt as though we were falling.

"Natsuo!" Youji tried to get to him. Hugging him, tightly. "I jinxed it, please don't die!" he said.

Suddenly, we were somewhere. It didn't look like our place. We were in a huge room. We looked at each other.

"YOUJI! BAKA!" I yelled at him. He looked at me.

"It's not my fault." he said, shrugging.

"Of course its your fault! You were the one who threw that little thing at Natsuo!" I said. He looked at me, and back at Natsuo.

"Ritsuka, why not you take your anger out on me?" Soubi said, I looked at him.

"Ahh, there he goes being perverted again!" Natsuo and Youji said in unison.

I looked at Shikei, who was too absorbed into looking around. I looked around, too.

"Soubi, where are we?" I asked. Soubi looked around.

"I believe we are in a dining room." he said. We saw people at the dining room. "Excuse me, but might I ask where we are?" he said to a man dressed in a butlers uniform. He looked at all of us. I looked at the dining table, it looked like it has eight chairs on each side. At the end, I saw a little boy around my age, wearing a black eye patch. He was dressed funny, not like us.

I was getting scared, i felt my cat ears move down and my tail flopped. "Soubi, I wanna go home." I said, getting close to my fighter. The butler was looking at me funny. Well, all of us. He had a look of, shock.

"Nice place you got here." Natsuo said, looking around. It looked elegant. Fancy. Nothing like the houses back at home. I looked at the dining table once again, the little boy was looking at me. There were other people, too.

"Ahhh," a boy came up behind me. He patted my head. "Are these real?" he said patting my ears. I looked at him, a bit scared.

"Yeah." I said. He beamed, he was wearing a white shirt and beige shorts. He had fluffy blond hair. Another one came behind him, a chef. He whispered in his ear. Soubi held me, alert of these people. They all didn't have ears, even the little girl in pink. She had blond hair.

"Are they all adults?" Natsuo said to his partner.

"Well, they have no ears, so I guess they are." Youji shrugged.

"It worked." Shikei smiled. "It actually worked!" she laughed. I looked at her funny, but still encouraging her by laughing along. She started jumping, "IT WORKED! THANK YOU YOUJI!" she hugged Youji. She was jumping against him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Where are we?" Soubi said once again to the butler.

"You are in the Phantomhive estate." the butler said smirking at us nekos.


	2. Pink looks good on you

AU: Warning, at your own risk, spoilers from the series are in here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless of Kuroshitsuji. They are owned by their rightful owners.

"The what estate?" Natsuo said.

"The Phantomhive estate." The butler said again.

"Anyways, could you please give us directions to Tokyo?" Soubi asked.

"Tokyo?" the black butler look confused. "There's a Tokyo? Is it a restaurant? Pub?" he said.

"We traveled back in time!" Shikei jumped. "Yay! Ritsuka, and Youji, THANK YOU for your work!" she said. She suddenly stopped jumping. "Wheres my device?" she said. All of us looked onto the floor, it was smashed. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" She said, getting down on her knees dramatically.

"Is that what it is?" the butler said, picking up the peices and putting them on a silver tray.

"So, which era are we in right now?" Shikei looked up.

"The Victorian time." he said putting the tray on the table.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwweh! Kowaii!" The blond little girl ran up to all of us. She petted all of our ears. "But your clothes, they're not at all cute. Want to wear something else? I have something in mind for you." she said with a big smile. The Zero pair had a huge smile plastered on their faces. I knew what that meant.

"Should we, my little Youji?" Natsuo said with an evil smirk. Youji smiled, too.

"Oh, hell yeah." He said. They almost said a spell, but I rushed towards then and put my hands covering both their mouths. I glared. The minty haired boy licked my hand. I took back my hand, disgust filled my face.

"Eww, gross!" I said wiping it on his shirt. He simply smiled.

"You didn't." the fighter said. The sacrifice nodded, smiling.

"And I was thinking of losing my ears." Youji said, a playful sad frown went on his face, his bottom lip out.

'Ahem.' All of us looked back to the little boy. The butler was preparing him tea.

"What should I do about them, bocchan?" The butler said.

"Get them something to eat." Bocchan? The little boy was a master.

"Do you think they're fighters and sacrifices, too?" I whispered to Soubi.

"No, I don't feel anything from them." he whispered back. I saw Soubi giving the maid a look. She immediately turned red. I glared at Soubi. He simply chuckled, pulling back his glasses. His long flowing blond hair.

"You can take a seat." the boy with the eye patch said. Soubi pulled out a chair for me, I looked down. There he goes again. I took the seat. He sat on my left. The Zero pair to my right. Shikei-sensei sat beside Soubi.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive." the little boy introduced him self as Ciel.

"I'm Youji Sagan. This is my friend, Natsuo Sagan." the light blue haired neko said.

"Im Ritsuka. Ritsuka Aoyagi." I said, "This is Soubi Agatsuma, and over on the other side of Soubi is Shikei Konomura." I introduced them. He nodded.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation, but please excuse my rudeness." he said, taking an interest to us. "So, whats this Tokyo? And about that line, 'We traveled back in time,'" he took a sip of his tea.

"Aren't you too young to be drinking tea?" Shikei said. Ciel glared.

"These are my companions. This is Finnian, Bardroy and Mey-Rin." It was them. The boy in the blond was Finnian, Bard was the chef, Mey-Rin was the maid.

"Hello!" They all said, smiling.

"And this is my cousin/fiancee, Elizabeth Middleford." he said pointing to the girl wearing pink.

"You guys are fiancees, but your cousins? Isn't that incest?" I said.

"Whats incest?" Elizabeth said.

"When family relatives have relationship inter courses with each other. Where I'm from, that's illegal." I said, acting like a smart ass. The butler showed up, giving me some fancy looking desert. I didn't know what it was.

"Isn't dating someone twice as old as you illegal as well?" The Earl said.

"I'm not dating anyone twice my age." I said, Soubi looked a little hurt. "Whats this?" I asked, looking at the chocolate pastry..

"A chocolate parfait. Made from scratch." the butler said, bowing to all of us. Soubi looked a bit upset that the butler gave us junk food. He didn't touch his plate, I didn't either. I didn't want to upset him. I looked at them, the butler and the master. They were whispering to eachother. The butler bowed his head.

"Eat, Ritsuka." Soubi said, I was looking at my plate. I made up an excuse.

"I don't trust it. What if he put poison in it to drug me?" I said trying to make sure the butler didn't hear. "You saw the way he looked at me." I whispered in a hushed tone.

"What if I feed you?" he asked, a smile on his face. A little blush formed on my face.

"Relax Ritsuka, its great!" Natsuo said, eating another forkful.

"I garantee you, I did nothing to it." he smiled. I looked at him, his face became soft and his eyes became big and moiste. A hand grabbed my jaw, my face looked into Soubi's eyes.

"Say 'ahh'" Soubi said, forcing the fork of the dessert into my mouth. "Chew." I chewed. "Good boy." he smiled after I swallowed it. "See, it wasn't that hard eating this parfait." He said grabbing another fork. "Open." I opened my mouth and let the pastry in.

"I can feed myself, now." I said grabbing the fork from him. The Zero's were whispering eachother and looking at the other boy with the black eye patch. They giggled. I wanted to know what they were up to. I patter Youji, who looked back.

"What?" He sounded a bit annoyed.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked. He smiled.

"Wheres the bathroom?" Youji asked to the 'master.'

"Sebastian. Show our guest to the bathroom." the butler nodded and bowed.

"Yes, my lord." I got the shivers going up and down my spine. He got up and gestured Youji to follow him. Youji got up and took both Natsuo and my hand. I looked back, Soubi looked a bit worried. I walked with them anyways. They were always up to something mischievous. As we walked, there were painted pictures in huge gold frames. I bet Soubi would have loved this. He was an artist. There were allot of doors.

"So your names Sebastian?" Youji said, checking him up and down. Sebastian looked back.

"Yes, that's my name. Sebastian Michealis." he said looking up in front. We walked along the corridor.

"That name suits you. Sebastian Michealis." Natsuo said his name in a deep low voice that made Youji laugh. It even made me smile.

"I'm glad you think so." he said. "Now, since you know my name. Why not you tell me yours?" He said.

"You interested? Okay, I'm Youji Sagan, and right here is Natsuo Sagan, and this is my little buddy Ritsuka Aoyagi." Youji introduced us.

"Mind if i ask, whats with the ears and tail?" he said. Stopping in front of a door.

"Oh, these?" Youji swished his tail and his ears flicked. "We were born with them." he said. Sebastian looked like he wasn't getting it at all. "Everybody is born with them. When they become adults, they usually loose them by age eighteen. But some people choose to keep them."

"Why is that?" he asked again. Youji and Natsuo smiled. They were gonna explain to him why some people have them and why some people don't.

"Well, when our kind have sex. They lose their ears and tail. Just like they lose their virginity. Natsuo and I haven't lost our ears yet cause we aren't ready."

"What are your last names again?" he asked.

"Sagan." They both said.

"Are you two brothers? Or twin brothers?" He said again. I loved this guy, he's funny.

"No." They both said. "We're lovers." they said again with a smile on their face hands intertwining. "Now, if you excuse us, we have to use the bathroom."

"It's a one bathroom. I could take you two to another restroom." he said.

"No no, this ones fine." Youji said, pulling Natsuo and I into the bathroom. I looked in awe, the bathroom was just as beautiful as well. Youji looked out the door. "Okay, he left." he said, locking the door. I was a bit scared of what they might do to me. "Sit down." he said as he sat cross legged. we sat in a circle.

"What were you guys talking about earlier?" I said.

"That Ciel dudes, pretty cute." Youji said, smiling. Natsuo nodded in agreement. I knew it.

"I'm gonna go now." I said beginning to regret ever coming here. Youji and Natsuo pulled me down again.

"You wanted to know so now you get to hear!" Natsuo hissed. I sucked in my bottom lip.

* * *

Soubi's POV

"I wonder what they're doing." I said, looking at Shikei. The boys have been gone for awhile and the butler named Sebastian was the only one who came back. I had been talking to the Earl since they left. Everything has been awkward since Sebastian came back.

It was another fifteen minutes before the boys showed up.

"Is this the room?" I heard Ritsuka say. Youji popped his head in.

"It looks like it." Youji then landed on us, "Yes its the room!" He smiled and walked in. "Sorry for making you wait. We got lost." He smiled proudly.

"So, when do you plan on leaving?" The Earl asked.

"Oh, um. It seems that my transporter broke. So I don't think we can go back until I fix it." Shikei said.

"WHAT?" Everyone one of us nekos yelled and Soubi.

"Well, it was Youji's fault for throwing it at Natsuo!" she defended herself.

"Youji, say sorry." I said. Youji glared at me.

"Sorry, I don't say that word." he smiled. Then his smile turned upside down. "Oh shit, I said sorry. THAT DIDN'T COUNT!" He said, crossing his arms. I looked from Ciel to Ritsuka. Ritsuka and Ciel had a few things in common. I chuckled to myself.

"What is it, Soubi?" Ritsuka said, glaring at me.

"Oh, nothing." i said.

"Ritsuka, want to help me with the transporter again?" Shikei said, "I would love your help." She smiled. Ritsuka looked at her and agreed. "Great. We'll start whenever I get what I need." she said.

"Do you ... have anywhere to stay?" Ciel asked.

"No, we don't." I said.

"Why don't you stay here, we have some spare rooms." The Earl said, "Just don't get in my way." he said, still having that straight face of his. "Sebastian, prepare five rooms."

"No need, Ritsuka and I could share a bedroom." I said, Ritsuka looked at me.

"I could share a bedroom with Youji, too." Natsuo said, hugging his partner from behind.

"Just get a room for this young lady." I said gesturing to Shikei-chan.

The Earl looked at us. "Prepare three rooms, then, Sebastian." he said. He muttered something to himself, I just couldn't grasp on what he said.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed down onto his knee. He walked out of the room.

"Do you want you sit in the family room?" The Earl stood up. Everyone else stood up and followed him into the long hallway.

'My, such beautiful paintings.' I thought to myself. I was too absorbed in the portraits. They looked much like Ciel.

"Soubi." Ritsuka said, that tone of annoyance in his voice. I looked at him, "The others are up ahead." He said. I nodded. I walked side-by-side with my master. I saw the rest up ahead, walking into a room. I grabbed Ritsuka's hand and skidded through the halls and walking into a room they entered. It was nice in here. There was a small table, on that, was a chess board, ready to play.

"Young Master, preparations for the rooms have been made." Sebastian walked in. That was quick.

"Ah, yes, Sebastian, will you please escort them to their rooms?" the master said, waiting for an opponent to play him. I seen Shikei, she was still cowering over her device.

"Yes, my Lord." he bowed. He stood straight up and gestured us to follow him. When walking down the halls and into another room, I saw a huge door, it must be an entrance. There was a huge case of stairs we climbed up. At the top, were to people. A female and male. They looked like Ciel, too. We walked up another set of stairs. "Your rooms are in this hallway. I will be checking up on everyone now and then. I will come to get you for dinner, when its ready. Then you will be free to do whatever you wish." he said.

"Hey, Ritsuka." I said, Ritsuka looked at me, "How come you don't treat me like that? Order me around?" I said. He blushed.

"I don't like ordering people around." he simply said.

"Aren't we like them?" I said.

"In what ways?" He said, a bit annoyed.

"Master and Servant." I replied back. He stayed quiet for along time. I knew he must be thinking 'it is something like that, fighters and sacrifices. Sacrifices have to order they're fighters.' I smiled.

"Well, we are in this era, and I don't think there is such a thing of what we do." He said, including the Zero pair. "But I - Ahh!" Ritsuka let out a surprised squeak.

"Come in our room for a bit. I'm sure Soubi won't mind, right?" Natsuo said looking at Soubi hopefully.

"Your room is right here, ." Sebastian said. It was the room just next to them. Shikei is just across from Zero's rooms.

"Yeah, I guess it will be fine." I said, they smiled and pulled Ritsuka into the room. I hope they don't get into trouble. "Thank you for taking your time to prepare our rooms." I said to the black butler. He simply nodded and left. I went into the room. It was such a beautiful room. One bed. The bed was huge, too. There was a mirror, a lovely view outside. Something caught my eyes, though. I walked up to the window, seeing a naked man running around the field. He had long silver white hair. He was running with that boy Finnian, too.

'This place is too wierd.' I thought to myself as I walked to the bed to lay down. I miss Ritsuka already.

"So, have you found out anything about them?" I asked my butler. I was in my office, reading letters I had received.

"Well, they are from a different world. Their world consists of Human Cats. They didn't say anything about Human Cats, though, but they said, 'Their Kind' so I assume thats what they meant." he said.

"Anything else?" I said, reading a letter from Prince Soma.

"Well, the kids, Youji and Natsuo said something about: Ears, Tails, Virgins, Sex, Age." he said.

"And what about them?" I said, wanting to know allot more.

"Well, most would usually lose their ears at age eighteen. But they told me that some adults still have them." he said, waiting for my approval to go on. I nodded, "Those with those cat ears and tails are still virgins. Untill they have sexual intercourse with one another, they lose them." he said.

"Anything else?" I said, disgusted by that fact.

"The reason why Natsuo and Youji still have their ears is because they aren't ready for eachother." he said. I widened my eyes.

"They're homosexual?" I gasped.

"I believe so."

"What about Soubi and Ritsuka?" I asked.

"Well, I heard that they are like us, Master and Servant." he said.

"Really now? How so?" I said.

"Well, while I was walking them to their rooms, Soubi said something like; 'Why don't you treat me like him? Order me around?' and then I heard the little neko boy saying he doesn't like ordering people around." he said.

"Bring Ritsuka to me, I want to ask from a real source." I said. Sebastian bowed.

"Yes, my Lord." with that he left. I looked at the letters scattered all over my desk. I sighed.

* * *

Ritsuka's POV

"NO, I will not wear that!" I said, trying to struggle out of the devil boys grasp. "Let me go!" I yelled once again.

"Aren't you a bit demanding. I bet Soubi likes that about you." Youji smiled. They stripped me down to my boxers and dressed me up in some frilly pink and black dress he found in a chest hidden behind the closet. It consisted of a hat that had a black bow on it, too. Also long blackish blue hair extensions. I struggled.

"Are you like this with Soubi, too, master?" Natsuo said with a smile, "I hear he likes to be ordered around." He must have heard us talking earlier. I gave in, letting them dress me up. There was a corset I was afraid of. I was in pain as they tightened the corset of my body. It wasn't long when they finally zipped up the zipper behind my back. I panted, sighing the hell ws over. They put the hair extension into my hair. It wasn't my color so they took it off.

"There has to be another one that matches your hair color." Youji said, looking into the chest. "Aha!" He pulled out long black hair extensions. There was four of them. They applied it to my head. I sighed, I didn't like this. Cross-dressing. They put two at the back of my head, and the other two on either side of my head just above my human ears. They backed up, grabbing the hat and put it on my head. Both of their heads tilted. They tilted the hat. My cat ears still showed, though.

"That looks bett-" There was a knock on the door. Before Sebastian strolled in. I was embarrassed, he was looking at me mouth agape. It then turned into a smile. His eyes became redder by every second. Youji and Natsuo were proud that I got Sebastian's attention.

"Didn't you guys lock the door before you did this?" I shouted at them. They both laughed.

"Shut up, you look hot. I'd bang you if Soubi wasn't here!" Youji said. Once Sebastian regained his will, he asked me to follow him. "It won't be rape if you like it." Natsuo said, smiling and patting my back.

"The Earl wants to see you right away." He simply said. I nodded, looking back, Youji and Natsuo gave me the wink and thumbs up. I gave them the finger. They had shocked faces for a moment. Then they both bursted out laughing.

"Ahh!" I shrieked, I hadn't watched where I was going so I tripped on the staircase. Sebastian caught me, and I blushed. He smiled. "Uhm, you can let go, now." I said. I was nervous around him! Thankfully he let go. I was still in the dress. I sighed, hoping this won't take too long so I can go back to get dressed in my normal clothes. We proceeded walking down the stairs. I had to pull the dress up a bit so I wouldn't trip over it. We went into another hallway when we got down onto the main floor. I swear, it was like a maze.

"The Young Master is in here." He opened the door. I was shy to go in. There's a reason for that. I didn't want to be seen in the situation I'm in! "Go on, he wore that as well, so you don't have to be ashamed." He said. Was he serious? I peeked into the room, the extensions falling gracefully down. The Earl was looking down, writing something. He looked up.

"Ah, Ritsuka, come on in." He said, looking back down. I walked into full view. "Theres something-" He looked at me. I looked at Sebastian, who had a smile pasted on his face. "What did you do?" Ciel flared. He got up and -smack- ! He slapped Sebastian.

"I did nothing, Young Master. This was how I found him when I walked into the room he was in." he said.

"Gahh!" Ciel growled. He looked at me again, looking down and back up. "THAT dress?" He said. "Oh my, it brings up such horrid memories!" He said to himself. I looked down again, my ears went down as well. My tail was touching the floor. "Why didn't you give him time to dress into his clothes?" He said again, looking out the window.

"Well, I assumed you wanted to see him right away, and I would have gave him time, but he's just too cute in it!" He said petting my ears. My ears flicked. He smiled.

"Whatever, just quit harassing him. Leave. Now. Sebastian." he said. I looked back at Sebastian. He was playing with my tail.

"So soft, black, fluffy." He muttered to himself. "So, beautiful." and that's my tail hes calling beautiful. He stood back up to admire my ears. I was actually used to this. Soubi has touched me almost everywhere. Almost everywhere.

"Sebastian." Ciel said in a warning tone. He threw his pen at him and Sebastian gracefully caught it. "Leave. Now. Prepare my bed." He said, face palming.

"Yes, my Lord." He bowed and left.

"Sit down, Ritsuka." he said, pointing to a chair. I walked up, carefully not to fall from the heels. I pulled the dress and sat down, the frilliness down there was bothering me. "There's something I'd like to discuss with you about." he said. I nodded. "I want to know of your kind." he said. I nodded.

"Of my kind?" I said, not understanding.

"Yes, like Human Cats." he said. Human Cats. My kind.

"Oh, like what?" I said.

"Whats with the ears and the tail?" He said.

"Oh, um, I guess where i'm from, we were born like this. And when we reach an age, we can decide whether we still want to keep our ears. I'm still young, but I could lose my ears anytime. Shikei-sensei, shes twenty one. So she can decide whether she still wants to keep it or not." I said.

"So, how do you lose the ears and tail?" he said again. He seems so suspicious.

I was a bit scared of what to say next cause I don't know what his reaction might be. He asked the same question again.

"You lose them by having a sexual relationship with a partner." I said. He froze. He then nodded.

"So if you and I were to have sex, you would lose it." It wasn't a question, but I nodded. "So that's what you meant by saying that we were adults earlier today." I nodded.

'Knock knock'

"Bocchan, you have recieved a letter from her Majesty, Queen Victoria." Sebastian walked in. 'Queen Victoria? Wow, this must be back in the 1800's.'

"Read it and tell me about it once you send him back to his room." the one eyed boy said. Sebastian nodded.

"Mr. Aoyagi, please follow as I escort you to your room." He said, giving his arm to me. He's treating me like a princess. I didn't like it one bit. I accepted anyways. I held his arm, a pouty look on my face. As we got close to my room. Yuijo's head popped out of his room.

"Oi, Natsuo, Ritsuka's back!" I heard him yell. I blushed, shame took over me. They both came out, saw me, and my arm linked around Sebastian's. "We gave you're clothes To Soubi. He got pissed that we wouldn't let him into our room." he smiled. I glared. "You can take him to his room, now. We're finished having our fun time." Natsuo smiled. Sebastian nodded and we went into my room. Soubi was calm as ever. When he looked at me, his expression was unreadable.

"Ritsuka?" He said. I nodded. He got up. "My princess," He got down on one knee and kissed my hand , "I shall be your Prince Charming." He smiled. I can feel Sebastian's glare.

"Uhh," I pulled my hand out of his grasp and tripped back over the dress. Once again, I landed into Sebastian's arms. I immediately got up and push away from him. "Sorry." I said, beginning to panic. He simply gave me that smirk.

"Not to worry, my Lady." he bowed and then left. I turned to face Soubi. His expression was hard, he was still looking at the door that was closed. Obviously he was jealous.

"Where's my clothes?" I said. Wanting to get out of these clothes. He looked at me, a smile playing at his lips.

"Kiss me and I'll give back your clothes. Or beg me for it." he said smirking.

"Are you serious?" I asked. I didn't want to kiss him, but yet, I wanted to. I don't want to do the second option. I had a choice, kiss him, or beg him to give back my clothes. "Meww~!" I meowed. Tilting my head a bit giving him the eyes. He smiled and chuckled.

"I want my clothes, now." I said, in a demanding tone.

"Why? Pink looks good on you." He said again.

The next morning, I walked in the dining room looking like a zombie. Everyone was already there. Sebastian had to come and wake me up.

"Whoa! You scared me!" Youji said.

"I'm sorry, Soubi wouldn't let me sleep last night." I said, I wasn't obviously in a good mood.

"Ahh, I see, Soubi's being his usual perverted self." Natsuo smiled and nodded. I smiled a sarcastic smile.

"Noo, thats not it, I teased him and stopped in midshow." I said sarcastically. I was seriously not in a good mood.

"Meow~!" Youji smirked, doing the claw thing. "Anyways, the lipstick smudged a bit, I can see a little bit on Soubi, too." Youji said. I looked back to see Sebastian glaring at Soubi. "I see the black butler has taken an interest in you, too." Natsuo said out loud, wanting Soubi to hear.

"Whatever." I said. The Earl walked in.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I was using the restroom- ahahha!" The Earl looked at me, frightened.

"SEEEEBBBBBYYYY~~!" A girl with long red hair came in and attacked Sebastian to the floor. The girl covered him in kisses.

"Ahh, Grell, get off." the girl known as Grell got off him. It turned out Grell was a male. Sebastian dusted himself off. "What brings you here at such an early time?" Sebastian said.

"Well, I missed you Sebas-chan!" Grell hugged him tightly. Sebastian tried to get out of his hold. I decided, I liked the red haired guy. "Oh, I see you have guests." He turned his attention to us. His eyes darted to Soubi. "I sense something about him that made my hunk radar went off." he smiled, adoring my fighter. "I'm Grell, what's yours?" He asked, his arms around him.

"I'm Soubi." he said. Grell let go of him.

"Grell, what brings you here?" Ciel already looked annoyed just seeing him.

"Let me explain. Remember when I helped you save Lizzy from Drocell? You promised me a date with Sebastian, along with a kiss at the end of it. With tounge." He smiled, flipping his hair back. "I wanted that date tonight, Will has me working hard for the rest of the week." He explained. I was confused. Something about Grell caught my wasn't his looks. It was his teeth. They were razor sharp like a shark.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Sebastian has guests he has to entertain." he said.

"I'm fine with just Youji entertaining me." Natsuo said giving Youji a suggestive look. "And I'm pretty sure Soubi and Ritsuka will be in their room for the whole day." He gave us a look.

"Shikei-sensei is the one I'm worried about. Anyways, yesterday, I saw a naked man running in the field." Youji said.

"Ah, you've seen Pluto." Ciel said. "Sebastian, wheres our meals?" Ciel shot him a glare.

"Oh, excuse me, Young Master, I will go check up on our chef." he walked into the other room.

"Soo, Soubi, how about we get it going?" Grell was clinging onto my fighter.

"I'm sorry, I only need one person in my life." Soubi could be harsh at times.

"And who is that person?" He said, hugging him from behind.

"Grell, quit molesting every cute guy you see." Ciel said. "Whats the full course breakfast meal?" he asked as Sebastian walked in holding six silver trays of food. Bard walked in looking shocked and holding two trays. May-Rin was putting silverware on the table and accidentally bumped into Sebastian. The trays were sent flying into the air.

"A-ahh, Sebeastian, I'm sorry." she stuttered. Ciel was closing his eyes. Sebastian caught all the trays, nothing was harmed.

"Ehh, Sebastian!" Grell was swooning over him. I was shocked. He caught all them, one was on his foot.

"How did you do that, Sebastian?" Youji said, wide-eyed.

"I am merely one hell of a butler." Sebastian smirked.

"Ho ho ho." A chibi butler appeared drinking tea.

"What you calling me a hoe?" Youji said eyes darting to the butler.

"Sebastian." Ciel glared, asking the question once more. "Whats the meal?"

"Ah, yes. Eggs, sunny-side up, bacon strips, french toast. On the side, a chocolate drizzled cupcake. Made from our finest chef." he smiled. He gave us our plates. I looked down. It looked delicious. "Finnian." Finnian halted, soluting him.

"Yes?"

"Go feed Pluto." He pointed to the window. I expected a small dog, expect, it was probably 100x bigger and taller than any dog. Finnian nodded. He ran into the kitchen. Out rolled a huge dog bowl. He then picked it up and ran outside.

"Everything here is so weird." I muttered to Soubi and the rest. They all agreed.

* * *

**Heeeeeeyy, xD So, sorry to keep you waiting. My computer crashed AND, luck was on my side and I had ths document/writing on here. THANKYOU. xD LOL. so, Thank you for thoseof you who are reading this, I just loooooove the two series here. Anyways Comments/Reviews are welcome. (: You can be harsh if you want, ok just don't bash on the series. You can say something like the characters are OoC or just plainay OMG. Iloveit. Please Write more! xD**

**thanks for reading! Heres some cookies! OH! And Sebastian's oh so yummy parait! xD**


	3. When are we leaving?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless of Kuroshitsuji. They are owned by their rightful owners.**

**Warning: Slight Shounen-Ai, if you do not like it, you can skip it, or just plain leave the fanfic...which i hope you dont. XD**

Youji's POV

"I'm bored." I stated. I was sitting on a chair in our room. Natsuo was lying on the bed, hands under his head. Eye's closed, but still concious. We came back here after breakfast. Soubi and Ritsuka went out on a little walk. Lover's walk into the forest. There was a trail, or so Sebastian said. It lead to the meadow. Before they went out, Soubi asked for a canvas and some water colors.

"Let's go bug Ciel, then." Natsuo suggested. I smiled. I hopped onto the bed, a suggestive look on my face.

"We don't need him, I was sort of hoping you would relieve my boredom." I smiled, giving him kisses along his jaw line. The red head was blushing. He opened his one eye and looked into my eyes. He got up and pushed me onto my back. He smiled down on me. He looked down on my lips and leaned in. I wrapped his arms around my neck. It was my turn to blush. The kiss was so passionate. Slow, like it meant alot, and carefree from the world.

I pulled back. Looking up to my lover's blushing face. He looked at me with such moist eyes. His red hair was falling freely, hiding our faces from the world. I couldn't picture a beautiful scenario than this. It was perfect. He leaned down again, running his tounge over my bottom lip, asking for entrance. My lips parted. He explored the hot wet cavern. I purred. We fought for dominance for a while then I gave in. I needed air so I pulled back, both of us panting.

He kissed my jawline. Trailing down, He placed little butterfly kisses along my cheek, and followed my jawline. He nipped at the neck. I tried to bit back a whimper but failed. He bit and sucked the flesh. Then I moaned softly. I tugged onto his hair, wanting for Natsuo to go further. His hands roamed the sides on my body as I shivered from the touch. He pulled the shirt up, wanting it off. I sat up and took it off. The red head smiled and pushed me back down in a laying position. He nipped at my collarbone for awhile.

"N-Natsuo" I stuttered. I smiled as he went down further. Natsuo spied the pink nub, took it into his mouth, sucking onto it as I gasped for air. I was trembling in pleasure.

Ciel's POV.

I scanned through the letters in my study. Six being from Elizabeth, two from Prince Sohma, five from Alois. Something caught my eye, her Majesty's letter. I opened it, her Majesty's word was top priority. I looked it over.

_Dear Earl Phantomhive,_

_I need your assistance once again, Earl. There has been many murders here in England. I need you to investigate the being behind the scenes. I should give you details that I know of; there's a little barber shop here in London. A customer would walk in for a trim and walk out looking fine. For the next few minutes, the customer would act crazy and kill him/her self. The Scotland Yard can't press charges cause they haven't enough evidence. That's why I need you, and my loyal spider to help out as soon as possible. It would be a great pleasure._

_Sincerely, her Majesty Queen Victoria._

Damn, the spider. I had to work with him? As if. Sebastian walked into the room, bringing me my strawberry truffles and my Early Grey Tea.

"When shall we leave?" Sebastian said.

"First thing tomorrow morning." I said, smelling the fragrance of the tea. Delicious.

"And our guests?" he questioned. Right, the guests. They aren't that bad as our servants, though they would cause a commotion with the ears and tail.

"I guess we can bring them along." I said, putting the strawberry pastry into my mouth. "Get them packed." I said.

"Yes, my lord." he bowed and left. I sighed, turning my chair to the door and looking out the window. I stood up and looked out. It was normal. Finny was chasing the dog. I sighed again. I looked over the letters once again, reading Elizabeth's she was my fiancee, after all. It was my duty to keep my woman happy.

Ritsuka's POV

Soubi and I walked through a trail. Apparently it lead to the meadows. Soubi carried two canvas' and I carried the paint. It was a nice walk. I loved the way the sun shone in through the forest, making the rays separate. I looked around, amazed at the grounds. There was a clearing just above. It had been a ten minute walk or so. As we neared, all you could see were flower beds. As far as you can see, flowers. The sun was high, making it even more beautiful. We walked into the meadow, all of a sudden, butterflies fluttered. Monarch butterflies. It was amazing. I stopped, alot of other butterflies fluttered above the flowers. I looked up to see Soubi smiling. He hated butterflies because they were beautiful, and easy. He set down the easel and set the canvas on it. I gave him his water color paint.

He tied his hair into a high ponytail, some strands covering his face. He looked beautiful. I blushed at the thought. I sat down on the meadow, examining the flowers. I sat on my legs, leaning into the flowers. Caressing the white petals. There were pink ones, too. And purple ones. Red, blue alot of bright colors. It was simply beautiful, just like Soubi. I sighed, then realized my thought.

"You look so peaceful." Soubi said. I looked up at him, upon hearing his voice, my ears perked and my tail swooshed. I looked on my arm, a monarch butterfly set down. I extended my index finger and it flutter on to it. I softly stroked its wing. It scared me for a bit as the wing twitched. I smiled. "Is it alright if I paint you?" Soubi asked. I nodded, not wanting the butterfly to leave. I didn't want to sit still,but the butterfly flew away.I saddened a bit, I looked at Soubi, he was making paint strokes. I couldn't wait the see the picture.

"Ahem." I heard someone cough. I looked in the direction it came from. Sebastian. Soubi looked back, too. "The Young Master wants you to pack anything you have." he said, smiling, eyes closed.

"Why is that?" Soubi asked painting once again.

"We, as in all of us, are leaving the estate to go to London." Sebastian smiling that smile. Soubi didn't seem fazed by it.

"He wants us to come with him?" Soubi asked.

"Yes." Sebastian said. My head was moving from the other to the other.

"Get back in your position you were in Ritsuka." Soubi said, "And besides, what do we have to pack? I don't have any clothing. And neither does Ritsuka." He said. Being calm and focused on the painting. I got into position and looked down, and the flower looking up at me. It was a daisy. I caressed the soft petals, feeling the texture. The stem was ever so bright green, almost as if it was happy. The long white petals, going out into a direction away from the yellow stuff. Right beside me was a Chrysanthemum. Almost resembled the sun, with its yellow petals sticking out everywhere.

"Ahh, that's right. I forgot to mention about shopping in London for a new wardrobe." he said, smirking.

"Ritsuka, is it alright if we stop here?" Soubi asked. I looked at him and nodded, I looked back at the flower. Admiring it's beauty. He sat down next to me. A Butterfly landing on his knee. I observed it. It's wings flapped. I inched a bit closer to Soubi. He smiled to himself, as if pleased. "We'll be there in a few." Soubi said. He directed it at Sebastian.

"Ok." he left with that. I imagined he bowed before he left.

"How come you don't like butterflies?" I asked him, knowing the answer, but wishing he would change it.

"They are beautiful, I'll agree on that. They are just too easy. Once someone catches them, they have a choice whether to pin it to a frame, or to release it. Helpless they may are." Soubi said. I nodded. The butterfly left, I watched it dance in the air.

"Should we go back now?" I asked. He nodded and got up. He extended his arm out to me, I grabbed it and got up. We walked down the trail we came from. It was just as beautiful as we came back. We haven't been there for long, but too bad it was cut short. I wanted to watch the sun set. Watch the trees as they went black, looking at the trees of the shadows as they grew longer.

Natsuo's POV

"Natsuo," the teal haired male moaned. A slight blush for on his face. I was so close the the forbidden area.

'Knock Knock, creak.' The door opened and an embarrassed Sebastian walked in. We looked at him, slightly annoyed that we were interrupted. He gained his composure and coughed, straightening himself and began speaking.

"Earl Phantomhive would like you to join us on mission. We leave first thing tomorrow morning." He said, making eye contact with both of us. I sat up, looking at him.

"Mission?" I said, "Well, as you can see, I'm trying to finish a mission my self." I said, snickering. I looked at Youji, he blushed, looking away.

"I see that, I just wanted to let you know. I shall be on my way, now." He did that trademark smirk and left with a bow. I put my attention back on Youji. He started blushing again.

"You look so cute when you blush." I commented, if possible, he blushed even more. I leaned down, capturing his lips in mine. I grounded my hips into his, he let out a low moan. I smiled, loving the things I can do to him. I felt something beneath me, not his member. I looked at it, something was in his pocket. It really didn't matter to me what it was until I saw white head phones sticking out of the pockets. My eyes widened and I snatched it off him.

"Natsuo!" Youji yelled. I smiled as the beautiful device went on. The iPod Touch. I smiled at Youji.

"You had this on you?" I asked, placing the ear buds into my ear. I completely forgot about Youji as the music played. "I left mines back at home." I said, listening to some techno. It wasn't really my style, but it was okay. Youji glared at me.

"Finish what you started." he said, I smirked. Shaking my hips to the music, Youji moaned. I was still sitting on top of him. I leaned down, the music blaring.

I got closer to his lower regions. I unzipped his pant and pulled them down, lightly grazing my nails over his thighs. The music wasn't loud enough, I could still hear him moan my name. The ear buds were taken out of my ears.

"Listen to me, Natsuo." Youji looked down on me. I nodded, turning off the device and tossing it to the side.

**Heeeeeeyyy xDDDDDDD sorry if its short, lol, I hope your still reading and haven't left me. You know what makes a longer chapter? Reviews, they actually motivate me to write, as I love pleasing you guys, ;D I love reading reviews, xD they are the best thing. Sooooo, heres a spoiler, Alois will enter in the next chapter, ONLY , if i get enough reviews, hows that? always a catch in everything...**

**heres some of Sebastian's veryy yummy Strawberry Truffles, ;D**

**btw, sorry i had to cut the shounen-ai/yaoi short, xD believe me, i wanted to write more, but i want to keep the 'scenes' at a minimum, unless you beg for it. XDDDD**

**kthnxbaii3333**


	4. I'm Living a Nightmare

**Oheeeeeyyy, sorry for not updating, lots of troubles troubling me DDD: xD Heres another chapter~! Sorry for making you wait, my lovelies. XD Here's another- ohwait, I said that already! LOL. Kayy, here you go!**

**Warning, Slight Yaoi, ****Shounen-ai. **_...and rape..._

**Disclaimer: You know what? I do not own Kuroshitsuji or Loveless, they are owned by there owners who I forgot... *sweatdrop* BUT yeah, they are owned by their rightful owners :D**

* * *

"I would do anything to please my guests." Sebastian's silky voice drifted around the room. I looked around, there was no one around. I was alone with him. Only if I could find him. I didn't see him anywhere. I was scared. 'Anything' his voice echoed in my head. I turned around, seeing Sebastian wearing that smirk. My knees weakened as I stumbled back.

"Ritsuka-kun." He walked towards me still wearing the smile. I kept walking back until my back was pressed against the wall. "You're not running away no more? Good kitty." He smiled, crouching down to my eye level. He played with my ears. They twitched at the touch, a grin swept on his face. He pressed me against the wall, my arms over my hear and leaned into my ear and licked it. I gasped.

"S-stop." I stuttered, wanting to leave. He pulled back with a pout on his face.

"Is it not satisfying enough?" he smiled as he cocked his head a bit to the right. I looked away, my eyes spotted on the door. Soubi was standing there with a hurt expression. I looked at him with pleading eyes but he shook his head and left. "It seems he doesn't care." he smirked.

"He does care." I felt a lump in my throat. He does care, right? "He cares so much about me." I said in a small voice.

"But he left you." He said bluntly. I looked up at him.

"Let go of me!" I shouted, struggling to get out of his grasp. I kicked my legs around, trying to slip out of his arms. He only pressed against me more. I sighed in defeat, closing my eyes, I faced down.

* * *

I shot up from the dream. I panted as I looked around. I looked at Soubi who had been awake.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" I asked, breathing heavy.

"Are you alright?" He said, "You must of had a bad dream." He sat up, feeling my forehead. "You're over-heating." He said, a bit of concern in his voice. I sighed with relief. It was only a bad dream.

"I'm alright." I said, laying back down and turning away from him. I didn't want to look at him because the face he made in my dream was almost too real. I see him shaking his head, I see flashbacks of the dream. When he walks away. I sighed, he held my waist. I tensed up, wishing he would leave me again, and at the same time, wishing he would never leave my side. I relaxed after awhile, upon feeling his breath hitting my neck. I sighed once again and went into another dreamless slumber.

The next day, I woke up without Soubi by my side. I felt tears well up in my eyes, and felt a lump in my throat. Maybe he knew about the dream and left me. I looked around, the sun was shining so bright. The room practically glowed. I sighed, bringing my knees to my chest, resting my head on them. The tears urged to be left free. I heard the door open. I didn't want to look up, wondering if it was Sebastian. I didn't want to see him, just Soubi.

"My, what a wonderful scenery." I smiled, it was him. My artist. "I'll have to keep this image in my head, I want a chance to paint it sometime." I looked up, seeing Soubi leaning against the door. I got up, the sheets falling down my frame and onto the bed. I walked to the window. The sun was burning my eyes so much, I had to close them. I walked away, rubbing at my eyes. I heard Soubi chuckle. I fluttered my eyes. Then looked at him. He had his hair up in a ponytail. Some hair strands weren't tied and gracefully fell down over his shoulders.

"Where you painting?" I asked. He always had his hair up like that when he was painting.

"Nope. Is it wrong for me to tie up my hair?" he smiled. I shook my head. "Anyways, I just came to wake you up. Everyone is getting ready to leave. Unless you want to sleep and be left back I want you to get ready." he said.

"With what clothes?" I asked, my clothes from yesterday were dirty.

"Looks like you'll be leaving in your pyjamas." He smiled. "I'm kidding. The butler somehow got your measurements and went to the tailor's yesterday. He should be back soon." As if on cue, Sebastian walked in through the door and handed us our clothes. "I don't know how he did it, though." he said.

"I am just merely one hell of a butler." He smirked. Of course, I somehow knew he would say that. They both had a glare-down. I sweat-dropped. Trying to think of a way to distract them. I looked down, blushing. Mostly because I knew they were glaring because of me. Soubi had me, Sebastian didn't.

"Uhm." I made a noise that did distract them. They both stared at me and I froze. I looked down again, a blush forming on my cheeks. "T-Thanks for your time to get c-clothes for us." I said, stuttering a bit. Seastian smiled and bowed.

"It wasn't a big problem." He stood back up and straightened his tail-coat. He checked the time. "Well, I be leaving you two. I'll check back again soon to escort our leaving." he said and left, tucking his watch back into his pocket. I looked at the clothes in Soubi's hands. He had one, too. There was many pieces to put on. The white formal top, the shorts, the coat, the hat, socks, and shoes. There was a vest, too. There was ruffles, too.

"Which one goes first?" I asked, looking at the many pieces I had to wear. I looked at Soubi, he was looking at the clothes he had to wear, too. His clothing was a dark blue color. I looked at mines, a dark purple. There was a bit of light grey and white, too. Black shorts. I looked more, there was a hat. A black hat. It wasn't like a top-hat. I looked at Soubi.

"Can you help me?" I asked, in a pure unnocent voice. He smiled and nodded. He walked towards me and reached out for the clothes. He layed them on the bed. He got back to me and started unbuttoning my shirt. I looked at his neck, covered by bandages. I sighed, he was hiding the bandages with a scarf. I knew what was under there, Beloved. Seimei's mark.

Meanwhile with Ciel...

"Sebastian, we have no time. Go get our guests." I ordered. Everybody was at the main entrance waiting for the, guests. He bowed and went upstairs. I watched him until he was out of sight. Alois was here. Right beside me, holding my arm.

"I didn't know you had guests." Alois purred in my ear. I shuddered. Claude was behind him, looking rather annoyed. I shifted away from him, only to have him leaning on me.

"Yes, now, get off of me." I said trying to get him off of me.

Sebastian took longer than usual. I sighed, irritated about two things. One, we had to leave now. Two, Alois is being a pest and won't stop, in his words, 'hugging' me. We waited for another ten minutes and I was getting angered by Alois rubbing against me.

"Would you stop already?" I asked in an annoyed tone. He only smirked.

"Do you not like this?" he pouted.

"Very much." I replied back. Claude wouldn't do anything to stop him. "Alois." I said in a warning tone.

"Yes, _master_?" he whispered and smirked while licking my ear. I was getting much more pissed than I was before. I looked at the top of the staircase. Sebastian had finally walked out of the door leading to the left wing. Shikei, Soubi, Ritsuka, Youji and Natsuo walked out. Or was it Natsuo and Youji. I don't know. I get them mixed up. "Ooh, such fine young men you have Ciel." Alois said, finally getting off of me and turning his attention to the nekos. They were wearing the clothes Sebastian had got them. Youji, or was it Natsuo, had a look of uncomfort on his face. It was the Red haired boy anyways. "So unusual." Alois commented. They walked down the staircase and stopped before me. I looked at their appearances. All of them wore hats, to hide the ears. They had tail's too, of course. Soubi wore a black and dark blue velvet made from the finest tailor we knew. He had a train only 40 inches long. Silky blue. He has shorts that went passed his knee only by a couple of inches. Around his neck was something foreign. A scarf. I know the tailor just didn't put that there.

"Sebastian, why does he have that scarf? It doesn't match him at all." I said, glaring.

"Sorry, Young Master, I had tried to get him to leave it, but he reasoned with me that some thing's there that no one can see." he bowed. Soubi looked at me.

"Take it off." I ordered.

"Sorry, I only listen to one person." he gestured to Ritsuka. Ritsuka only blushed he looked down. I looked at his clothing. Dark purple, His coat was silky. Somewhat like Alois' it went past his knees, though, almost reaching his ankles. It had a green ribbon at the hems. Also there was a pocket. He left it unbuttoned, showing his button up shirt with a black halter. A few buttons were undone. He looked lazy. He has shorts that were two inches above his knees. Grey socks reaching the knees and a buckle holding it up. His foot wear were 1 inch heels and were a very dark purple. His tail was hidden under the long coat.

I looked at Shikei, she was wearing a big dress. She looked out of breath, her face was a light shade of red. She was holding her stomach. The corset. I dreaded the corset. I cant believe girls can live through that thing. Her dress had frills, laces, ribbons and layers. There was a big bow on the back. The dresses color was caribbean blue. Laces lined with the hems, ribbons were attaching the laces onto the dress. It suited her very well. It was being held by straps, one on her shoulder, the other just below the shoulder. She wore an emerald necklace.

I looked at the other boys. Shocked, their clothes was almost undone. The pants was okay, though. One boy had a red coat, the other, a light blue. It both reached the calf of their legs. Their vests were undone, and their shirt were unbuttoned. They exposed too much skin!

"Sebastian, fix those two up." I ordered him. Alois was checking them out. I face palmed, having to go out with these people. Sebastian nodded and buttoned their clothes up. Only to have a few buttons from the polo be undone. They both smirked. I heard Sebastian sigh. Buttoning them up. Only to have be unbuttoned, again.

"I don't want to unbutton them again." the teal head said. He was wearing the red coat. I sighed.

"Sebastian, just leave them." I sighed, this was only as much as I was gonna get them dressed. I looked at my servants, they weren't gonna come with me. I didn't want to look after many people. If people started asking about the nekos, I will just say they are distant cousins from Japan.

"So, are we ready?" I asked. Everyone nodded. Sebastian and Claude escorted us out. There was about six seats in one carriage. Sebastian and Claude would most likely be at the front. And there was seven of us. I sighed, wondering how this was gonna work. Shikei went in first and went at the corner. Natsuo and Youji went in next. Alois and Ciel sat together beside Shikei. There was one seat left. Soubi went in first and Ritsuka had to sit on Soubi's lap. He looked somewhat relaxed, and nervous. He leaned back, his back meeting the wall of the carriage. He was siting sideways, Soubi was holding onto him. I sat in the middle of Shikei and Alois. It was going to be a long ride.

* * *

Ciel was watching me, like a vulture waiting to attack his prey. Only, he wasn't attacking. I looked at him, his eye was closed. He opened them again. I looked around, trying to advert my gaze. I looked at the blond who hasn't introduced himself. He had an interesting style. A purple cape that reached his thigh, a green corduroy vest, a black bow, and booty shorts. I used to dress in something much more exposing. Like a shirt that was being held by strings. Rips in my jeans. I felt my face, it hasn't been hit, and the scar was healed. I liked it here, just because I wasn't abused. I looked att he blond again, he was staring at me. He smiled.

"Hello." he said smiling. He seemed like a good boy. I smiled back.

"Hello." I said, wanting to get used to him.

"I'm Alois. Alois Trancy." He introduced himself.

"Ritsuka Aoyagi." I said, wanting him to start the conversation.

"You're kinda cute." He smiled. He was giving me eyes Soubi would give me. Ice blue eyes. Only bigger than Soubi's.

"Thanks, I guess." I said sheepishly.

"You don't think so?" He said astonished. Soubi tensed up. I laughed sheepishly.

"Uhh- no.. not really." I said, sweat-dropping.

"Well, think otherwise." he said, crossing his arms. He looked at Youji and Natsuo, who were holding hands, muttering some Japanese to one another. They were so open about themselves. "What are your names?" he asked. The redhead looked up.

"I'm Natsuo Sagan." The redhead said, "And I'm Youji Sagan." Said the teal haired boy.

"Are you two related?" he asked, interested.

"Believe it or not," The teal haired boy said, "But we're not related." finished by Natsuo. Alois looked like he grew an interest with them. Soubi pulled me closer to him. I pulled away from him, uncomfortable with the new angle and lack of space. I couldn't wait to get out of the carriage. Ten mintes into the ride, and I fell asleep against Soubi. The dream I had earlier was waiting for me.

* * *

"Awwe, why'd you leave me?" I heard Sebastian say, I can hear the poutiness in his voice. Damn, I hated this guy. I looked around, he wasn't in sight. I looked around again, and there he was, His tail-coat was off and his sleeves were pulled up.

"Please don't do this." I pleaded, tears forming in my eyes. He walked closer, and I dreaded what would happen next. He was touching me all over. "Sebastian, stop." I said again. I kept repeating the words. I pulled away from him, wanting Soubi to be here with me instead of Sebastian. I felt his hands roam my body, feeling under the shirt. He pulled them out and unbuttoned my shirt. I was left there, nothing to do, I was vulnerable.

"You are so cute, I could play with you all night if I had to." He said, brushing off my shirt. I looked down. There were bruises and scars. "Did Soubi do this to you?" he asked, lovingly tracing the scars. I shook my head. "I'll make you feel better." I didn't want this. I wanted Soubi. It was too real. I could feel everything, which was scaring me.

"Soubi doesn't hurt me." I said, he did hurt me, but not physically. Mentally, he did. Well, not really, but it just hurts when people lie to you. He licked ever scar, always looking up to see my expression. Tears were running down my face, I felt soulless. Instead of Loveless, I was Soulless in these new dreams. I couldn't feel nothing, yet, I felt every touch of contact. I started thinking that maybe Sebastian was my fighter, and this was just a sign. Nothing more. But this was just a dream, no dream can ever feel so real. I cried, but not a sound came from me. Sebastian only went lower.

"Stop, please." no sound came out. I lost my voice. I wanted to wake up from this living nightmare. I wanted Soubi to comfort me. I wanted to go back home.

* * *

**Present Year ; Kyo**

I knocked on Soubi's apartment door. The door opened and Soubi was standing there, emotionless.

"Soubi, my love! Why haven't you answered my called or get my texts?" I said, walking in.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. Please, take a seat and I will make you some thing to eat." he said in a mono-tone voice. He walked expressionless. I looked around, everything was clean. There was three heads popping out from the couch. A dark brunettes, a teal head and a red head.

"Hey, boys, hows school so far?" I asked, they all looked at me with smiles on their faces at the same time. "School is going okay, Kyo." They all said in a chorused mono-tone. Everything was getting creepy here.

"Okay, you guys can stop it now, mission accomplished, your freaking me out." I said backing away.

"Whatever do you mean, Kyo?" Soubi asked, giving me no sign of mood on his face.

"I think I should leave." I said, walking out the door. _Freaky._ I thought.

I closed the door behind me and looked back. Something was wrong.

* * *

**So, did you guys like it? I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner, lots of things went on and made my mind all BLEEEEEEEEER. :D BUt its all good now. So, Reviews are always welcome! Cause I love them. They *AHEEMMEMEMEMMEM* get me motivated to write more! :D **


	5. Joyless

**Disclaimer; I do not own Loveless or Kuroshitsuji. If I did, it would be all MAYHEM. xDDDDD**

**Warning; Blood, Violence, Creepyness lol**

**Ritsuka  
**

We arrived in London. It was nightfall already. I had woken up from that terrible dream not too long ago. We were checking into an estate The Earl has. It wasn't as big as his place, but big enough for a lot of people to stay. When we walked through the door, you could see three people making a huge mess. Burglars? I think not.

"Madam Red, Lau, what are you doing here?" Ciel looked annoyed already.

"Hmmm? We heard that the queens guard dog is starting to make a move!" the girl in the red said. She must be Madam Red. Guard Dog? The other person looked relaxed. Lau he must be. There was a person behind Madam Red. Long brown hair, tied back. Two strand were out, falling over his face. He looked troubled.

"That doesn't tell me why you're here." Ciel mumbled.

"Oh I'm so hurt, Ciel! Is it really wrong to see my own nephew?" Madam Red went all dramatic, looking away in shame. I heard Ciel mumble nonsense.

"Fine, you can stay. Lau?" Ciel looked at Lau, he was inspecting us.

"New allies, Ciel?" he said. I guess we could be allies.

"Nope. Friends." he said 'friends' as if he's never said it before. He was gritting his teeth when he said that. I smiled. It was amusing to see The Earl like that.

"I didn't know you had friends, Ciel! I thought Alois was your only friend!" the Red Lady said. I looked around, everybody was here. Alois was hanging from Ciel in and impolite action. Youji and Natsuo were talking about something. A lot of things. Skipping from one subject to another.

"Chyeaa, but then again. Miranda went all crazaaaayy~!" Natsuo said, making a circle with his finger at his temple.

"But then Michael was all like , Dude, WTF?" Youji laughed. They were probably talking about they're friends back at home. I sighed, I missed home. Where we didn't have to wear Pirate Attire and just wear whatever you wanted. I missed all my friends.

"Sebastian, go prepare the dining room. It is the only place we have here to obtain such a capacity of people." Ciel ordered. Sebastian bowed and went into a room, or hallway.

"Well, we should start our-"

"Bocchan. The room is prepared." Sebastian appeared out of nowhere. Ciel smirked. Something was going on between them. Some sort of intercourse maybe?

"Ciel, is Sebastian your sex slave?" Youji and Natsuo asked at the same time. Both smirked and Alois went into laughter. Alois' butler even cracked a smile. I put my hand to my mouth, trying to hide the evident smile. The look on Ciel's face was priceless. Sebastian only smirked his trademark smirk. It looked like he merely avoided that question. Sebastian leaded the group through the doors.

Pain flicked through me. I looked behind. Lau accidentally stepped on my tail. I hissed and mewled, my hat falling off and revealing my ears. He looked down and stepped of of it. I snatched my tail and rubbed it. I officially hated this man.

"Oh." He looked at me. I felt weird. Being gazed upon. This never happened at home. It was normal to have ears and a tail. "Is this little boy Sebastian's?" He asked. I felt my eyes widen, my jaw dropped. I'm _Sebastian's? _I wouldn't even touch him! "I never knew you were into little boys, Sebastian. Though, this somewhat explains why you always listen to the Earl."

"Actually, this little boy belongs to me." Soubi hugged me from behind, smiling politely at the Lau dude.

"That still doesn't explain why he has ears and a tail. I would have expected Sebastian bought false ears and a tail. He has an obsession for cats, you know." Lau smiled. We walked through another set of doors. Sebastian held the door open for everyone to walk in. I started to feel like a kid around him. Shy and scared. He was a stranger, who I knew nothing about. Especially with the Lau person saying he had an obsession for cats.

We all walked in the dining room, taking a seat. The two masters sat at each end of the table, both their butlers standing at their sides. Alois had a look of lust, he was staring at Ciel, who had a look of annoyance. We took seats, randomly.

"So, about the new people." Lau said in a calm tone. I was bobbing my head cause I was thinking of the song, I don't really know what it's called 'cause it was on a commercial and it was really bugging me. I smiled, not really listening to everyone talk. I saw everyone was talking, and looking at me, but I was too air headed to notice. I felt someone nudge my shoulder to my right.

"Ristuka." Soubi's voice entered through my ears and out the other. I looked at him with a smile on my face.

"Yes, Soubi?" I chuckled to my self. I wiggled in my chair, still replaying the song in my head.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded, looking around at the other people, noticing they were all staring at me. I stopped my movements and looked down. I shuffled my feet under the table, fidgeted with the hem of the vest and blushed.

"Well, as I was saying before, we need to discuss our plans of action. We just go directly to Scotland Yard and ask straight out. If they don't want to give us anything, then plan b." Everyone gasped except us nekos. We had no idea what they were talking about.

"You don't mean-" Lau got cut off.

"Yes."

"Then why don't we just go to-" Lau shivered. I was curious to know who or what they were talking about. "-Since Scotland yard won't ever give you any details of our victims." Gosh it seemed like they were keeping something from us by doing that.

"Because it's always been that way." Ciel said. He looked at the letter again scanning through it and sighed. "Let's go."

"Bocchan, the tea I prepared will go to waste." Sebastian pouted looking at the tea.

"There's no time for tea. The queens top priority right now." he said.

"Oi, Sebastian, are you really that inconsiderate?" Youji asked twirling his light blue hair around his fingers. Sebastian looked like he got hit by a train. I snickered, it did seem like all he cared about was the tea.

"Come on, we're heading into town." Ciel said.

"But Ciel, you still haven't explained these people, yet." Lau said. Ciel glared. "Or rather introduced us to them." Ciel sighed.

"These are people from Japan. They came to tour England and I couldn't be more happy to accept them with showing them around."

"So the Japanese people have ears and tails?" Lau questioned.

"It's in fashion over there, apparently." Soubi said. "For children of course!"

"What are you talking about Soubi? We were born with them!" Youji had to blow it. I sighed and tuned them out. My tail still hurts. These clothes were bothering me, especially the long part of the coat. I always feel like I'm gonna trip over them.

* * *

It was really weird in town. Every girl wore a dress, every man dressed not formal, but not lazy, either. Somewhere in between. Back at home, it was normal looking. It's bizarre here.

"No slouching." Sebastian scolded us. I glared at him. I stood a bit straighter and pouted. It was kind of weird not slouching so much. Youji and Natsuo weren't slouching. Shiekei had her head up high, her hands in front of her resting a bit on the dress. She was standing straight. We walked to a huge crowd. Alois was ahead of us. Ciel walked to an older man. Probably the chief of 'Scotland Yard.' He laughed.

"Scram! You little brat." I heard him mutter under his breath. I'm pretty sure Ciel heard cause he glared.

"Let us be going." Ciel looked calm, as always. I looked around, people were staring at us. A whole crowd. We pushed by some people to get out of the crowd. We started heading down the main road. We walked for a good ten to fifteen minutes from the murdered grounds. We stopped in front of some place called the 'Undertaker.' I immediately thought of the wrestler. Youji and Natsuo chuckled. I looked over the sign and building. Looked scary. Ciel walked in. Followed by us.

"Undertaker?" Ciel said, looking around. It looked scarier than outside. There was a lot of coffins, a barrel full of salt, a counter. One of the coffins opened up. I jumped. Someone was in there. With glowing eyes, long black nails.

"Hmmm? Ciel, have you come to check in on your personal sleeping bed?" He cracked a wide smile, chuckling. His laugh sent shiver down my spine. He looked even weirder. His long gray silver hair going down his torso. There was a braid on one side and his bangs covered his eyes, there was a visible scar across his face, too. I looked around some more. This place was full of coffins. Two were being used by two women. I widened my eyes. One had a scar across her neck. The other had an eye patch. A little blood seeped out of it.

"Oh no!" The 'Undertaker' got a rag and dabbed her eye with it. "She's just gushing everywhere! She's my recent body. Just got her in this morning after Scotland Yard finished with the body investigation." His nail gracefully danced over her skin, makinga slightly pink mark. "What is it you want to know?" His weird smile flashed.

"Everything." Ciel said. His smile got wider if it was possible.

"Everything costs a price. Amuse me, Underdog!" He cackled like a witch. Sebastian stepped in.

"Everyone step outside. I shall deal with him. Under any circum-" He said before being cut off.

"-cised." Youji laughed. Natsuo mangaged a giggle before it turned into a laugh. So immature.

"Ahem. As I was saying, Under any, conditions, you shall not peek inside. Not one eye can be seen." He said. We all nodded but were thinking, 'What's he gonna do?' We all walked out of the shop and waited. Ten seconds later, all you could hear was a maniac-like laugh, something crashing, and the sign falling over. I wondered what he did.

Pain flicked through me. Not from someone stepping on my tail, but I got a massive headahce so bad I screamed. Youji and Natsuo screamed, too. I felt like I was dying. Soubi gasped. I grasped my hair and fell on my knees. The pain was too much. There were fighters among us. Off in the distance. I can hear too other people screaming. Both sounded like males.

"They seem strong." I whispered. Almost at the verge of tears. I looked at Soubi, he was looking off into the distance.

"They're going somewhere secluded." Soubi said. The headache was leaving. Little by little.

"Let's follow them." I said. Soubi looked at me. "I didn't expect any fighters out here." I really didn't. This was the last place I'd be expecting to fight. Or sacrificing.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lau said. We ignored his question as Soubi grabbed my wrist leading me into the direction they were going in. Natsuo and Youji casually following us.

"Why are you guys coming?" Soubi said.

"Hey, we're not letting you take in all the glory!" They said. I rolled my eyes and let them follow. The rest were following.

"Soubi, everyone's following." I said, looking back. It was hard keeping up with him. He was almost running. He stopped suddenly and looked back. I can feel the pain coming back. "They're near by." I said. We were near a forest. There was a path leading, they weren't beyond that path. I looked to my side, they were far into the forest. I tugged on his sleeve and pointed into the dark ways of the woods. He grasped a bit harder onto my wrist and ran into the forest. Bushwacking every bush that was in our way. I got wacked in the shin a couple times but it was okay. I looked back, Youji and Natsuo were trying to keep up. The masters were being carried and the butlers were running towards us.

We ran into an open field secluded by trees. In the middle were two people, standing back to back holding hands. The one facing away looked at us and smiled. Soubi walked closer to the people. Keeping a distance of ten to fifteen feet apart. Their gazes moved from us to where we came from. We looked there. Everyone was there. Watching.

"Looks like we have an audience." One was tall, had dark purple hair and a few peircings. His eyes were covered with black liner. He was dressed in a grey formal top, a jet black vest and shorts that went past his knee cap. The other dressed in striped stockings, a ruffled black silky shirt that was half unbuttoned. You can see a bit of his exposed chest. His complexion was clear, too. He had blond hair that reached his shoulder blades. It was layered, too.

"Together, we are Joyless. Together we bring you sadness." They shouted. Joyless, huh? Sounds, unusual.

Soubi got a hold of my hand. "We are Loveless. We are one without love!" He shouted.

"We declare a spell battle!" The fighter announced. The dark haired person was the fighter I was guessing cause the other was behind him.

"Soubi. Protect me, don't fail." I ordered. I looked to my side, they were watching. I wish they left, otherwise they might get hurt. Well, the Zero's excluded.

"We accept!" Soubi shouted. The purple head smirked. The field turned into a battle field. Soubi took off his scarf and put it aside. I was nervous.

"Morning into Night, Positive into Negative. White into Black, happiness into anguish!" Fire balls came towards us.

"Defend!" I said.

"Mud into bricks, harder than metal, high as the sky." A huge wall defended us. It was invisible, you could see right through it. The fireballs crashed into the wall. The Joyless pair gasped. I smirked. "Attack."

Soubi snatched off the bandages that has his true name carved into his skin. His neck was bleeding. The Joyless pair gasped. Beloved.

"Beloved? I thought your true name was Loveless?" The blond smirked.

"You have no manners for other people's privacy?" Soubi smirked. He was getting ready for his attack.

"It's almost a sin to switch sacrifices." The purple head said.

"Don't you be worrying about sins, now. Just worry about your asses." Soubi said, "Light into dark, pleasure into pain, arrows as sharp as a knife, faster than the speed of sound!" White arrows charged at the Joyless pair, you can't really see it.

"DEFEND!" The sacrifice shouted. The attack was too fast you didn't see it coming. Blood was everywhere as they gushed out. Leaving scars on their bodies. I smirked, pleased.

"Chains so unbreakable, wrapped tightly around you, unable to breathe, leaving marks all over your skin!" he shouted. Red glowing chains were wrapped around me. I sighed. Again with the chains? I was chained up with the Zero's when I had my fight with them. I whimpered. They were starting to hurt everytime I moved. I was trembling. It hurted so much. My wrists, my sides, my arms, my thighs, my ankles. I was left tangled in this mess.

"Keep attacking, I'll be fine." I assured him. He looked at me with concern. He hugged me. I was left limp in his arms.

"I need strength." He whispered. His neck was bleeding alot. I pulled away. I let him lead. Our lips grazed upon eachother, taking in the warmth. I felt sleepy all of a sudden.

"Protect me." I said, drowsy. He smirked. I stayed in his arms. Still hurt from the chains. It was starting to get hard to breathe. My breathings gotten shallow and I was panting a bit.

"Don't fail me, Soubi." I said. "Bring them happiness." I said. I looked at them, then noticing something from the corner of my eyes. I looked there. The Zero pair were standing in front of the butlers, masters and Shikei. Looking about to defend them if something happened unexpectedly. Ciel was staring wide eyed, frightened. Alois was hiding behind his butler. Shikei was in the very back. I looked at Sebastian, and the other Butler. Claude, I think his name was? They were bothing looking as if they were about ready to kill someone.

"As you wish. Fear fear itself, be free from a spell unable to break, happy as a couple!" Soubi shouted. I just stared at him. That struck them, as they both screamed. They looked like they were gonna weaken after one more hit. The sacrifice was holding onto the fighter. The chains I was in are being loosened. It was a bit easier to breathe now. I looked up, Soubi was determined to kill them.

"Do you care for your friends?" The fighter announced. "I saw the way you looked at them, with concern. It sickens me so much!" He said as he attacked them.

"Get down!" Youji said, standing tall infront of the crowd. Shrieks were heard from the group. The Zero pair announced something and there was a force field of glowing white strings around them.

"No way. Another fighting pair!" The fighter said.

"Great, kill them." The sacrifice ordered. The purple hair boy chuckled.

"Let me finish these off first." The fighter unit said, "Stars, crashing and burning, fasts as meteorites." Stars flashed, above us, exploding little bits of peices falling creating fire. It was hot, I felt like I was burning. I was burning.

"Liquid into solid, clear as crystals, dull and peirced into your skin." All these solids dropped some liquids through out the battlefield. Putting out as much fire as it can. The sacrifice gasped at on peirced through his leg. He screamed and fell to the ground. The fighet got down with him. Looking pretty concerned for his sacrifice.

"Choices?" I asked. Soubi looked down at me and smirked.

"I'm willing to give you a choice to die, or to forfeit and never be bothered by us." he shouted. They looked up. The sacrifice whispered.

"We forfeit." The fighter announced. The place was now normal. The fields were green, it was as if nothing happened. We walked up to the fighting pair. I squatted down.

"Nice play." I said. The fighter look up and smiled.

"Uhh,, yeah. I guess it was." I nodded.

"Ristuka." I said.

"Fredrickton. You can call me Fred, though." The purple headed said. "This is Aoi." He pointed to his sacrifice.

"I guess I should say he's Soubi." I said, pointing to my fighter. I looked at Aoi. He looked in pain. I smiled.

"How's he?" I laughed. Fred glared.

"Badly wounded." He said, looking at the blood. He took off his vest and his shirt. He used the shirt to cover it up. He put back on the vest. Soubi shuffled at my side. I looked at him. He was bandaging up his neck again. I looked back, his scarf was still laying on the grass. I got up and walked towards it. I limped just a bit. I was still hurt by the chains that were stuck on me. Youji and Natsuo ran up to me.

"You alright?" Youji asked. I nodded. I picked up the scarf and turned around. Soubi was behind me to my side. I handed him the scarf. He put it on like it just slipped off. I made sure the bandages weren't showing. I looked at the Joyless pair. The fighet was holding up his other half. There were tears streaming down the sacrifices face. The Earls andf their Butlers walked up to us. Shikei-sensei following behind. I looked at all of them. Then I looked at Natsuo. Who had a scrape across his arm.

"Natsuo! Your wounded!" I said. Inspecting the scrape. He looked at it, and shrugged it off.

"It doesn't hurt." was all he said then I realized I forgot that they couldn't feel nothing.

"Sebastian, go see if they are okay." Ciel ordered his butler to check on Fred and Aoi. He bowed and ran off to them.

"Explain." was all Ciel said.

**HEEEEEY. Hows it going? I got some spell battles here. I'm sorry if its not good, I'm not that good at creating spells D8 dont hurt me.  
I had fun writing the spell battle. I don't know. I think I sucked at it though. Kay, so, give me reviews about the whole thing. I put in Undertaker! And I left the undertaker to go have some spelling fun! xD**

**anyways, Fred and Aoi are just OC's , fillers, lol, Cause I felt like this wasn't going anywhere without a spell battle. They aren't Nekos, if your thinking that I forgot the tail and ears.**

**Rating ,,, is there still rating? xD lol But yea, Reviews and Ratings always make me happy lol**


	6. A New Regret

**Disclaimer; I do not own Loveless or Kuroshitsuji. If I did, it would be all MAYHEM. xDDDDD**

**Warning; Spoilers from the Series, go watch it before you read on. **

Ritsuka;POV

"Explain." That was just about the only word that left the Young Master. They saw everything. We couldn't possibly pull off telling them that they were just imagining it. It would be fun to confuse them somehow, though. But still, there wouldn't be any other way.

"They saw everything, so why not?" Youji said. Of course. Him being blunt and too lazy to actually think up something.

The way both, beings, stood apart from each other. They stood together, firm, looking at us like the are everything and we did something wrong to them. We, us human cats as they like to call us, were just standing, looking at the ground, shuffling, shrugging. We were trying to advert our attention away from the gazes from the Masters and Butlers. The Joyless pair had been treated, and was standing with us.

"We can't tell about our conditions, you must remember!" Fred whispered. The other boy was nodding along with him. Youji was looking at him like he had just remembered about it. I mentally facepalmed.

"We can't. It's against the rules." I said. Hoping that would start something up.

"What rules?" Ciel piled onto my back.

"Top secret shit." Natsuo backed me up. He smirked, crossing his arms. I heard the Joyless and Zero pairs giggle. I was more sophisticated than them.

"Language." Soubi scolded. I bit my lip, not wanting to talk anymore. Ciel looked at us, most likely thinking he wasn't gonna get so much out of us. The ash color haired boy sighed, walking back to the trails of dirt. Soubi and I kept a safe distance away from everyone. I was nervous for some reason, okay I knew that reason. In my head, I was debating whether I should hold his hand or not. I was becoming frustrated because of the thought. I guess I let it show cause I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up, Soubi was smiling at me. My tail swooshed, my cheeks became a tint of pink. I heard him chuckle in a deep voice. I felt shivers go down my spine. We walked along the dirt trail admiring our surroundings, including each other.

"What do you think of this, place?" Soubi questioned.

"The world in general, or **this **place we're standing in right now?" I asked, trying to simplify the question.

"Right now." He said. I nodded.

"It's alright. But I really miss home right now. I don't want to live in this, era." I said. Honestly, I didn't like it here. There was only one thing in common this place had from home. Fighter and Sacrifice Units. I wonder what Seven Moon's is like here. I would have guessed it wasn't that powerful, with the fighters at least. I would have guess that Soubi is the best and strong fighter here. I might be wrong, though. There must be another great fighter and Sacrifice unit here. I didn't notice as the Fred and Aoi stopped for awhile to walk with us until Aoi spoke.

"You guys are the best we ever fought." Aoi said, flicking his blond hair back. I smiled.

"I thought so, too." I said. Only because I didn't have as many damage to me as the other fighters I took damage from. I looked at taller male. He smiled cheekishly at me. I chuckled. Both pairs walked at a slower pace, communicating with each other. Laughs can be heard from us. I was having fun, making new friends.

"Why did you declare a spell battle anyways?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Well, one, we were bored, and two, our master sent us to fight the mightiest fighting pair to improve on our fighting skills." Fred sweatdropped.

"You mean, you weren't trained?" I asked astonished. It's not like I have been trained, cause I haven't.

"No, our missions to be trained is to seek the great fighter and fight him. The way we level up is fighting the weak and then make our way up." Aoi said. His blond hair hiding his face as he looks down.

"Weak system." Soubi commented.

"You have a better idea?" Fred asked. Soubi nodded.

"The trainer has to be harsh on the trainee, anything to have the trainee to endure everything that falls on him. Whether a blow to the face, a knee to the privates, or a kick to the guts." He said. "Whipped, chained, choked, just about everything thats a near death experience." he said. Hand in his pockets, we all continued walking.

"Is that how you were trained?" Fred asked, I could hear the the sympathetic in his voice.

"Yes it was." Soubi said, there was hardly any emotions in his voice.

"How about you?" Aoi tried to lighten up the mood. I looked at him.

"I wasn't really trained for anything. I was just, its like I just walked in to the battle world." I said. They both nodded.

"Well, how did you two meet?" Aoi asked with a big smile.

"He was stalking me." I said in a blunt tone. It was the day we met. He knew me but never met me. He knew where I went to school, he knew where I lived. I loved the shocked looks they had on.

"I wouldn't say it was stalking, just, viewing you away from your sight." Soubi defended himself smiling. I chuckled.

"One day, he approached me and took me to the 'park.'" I looked at him. "He told me about him, how he was connected with my brother," I got a bit disappointed at how I managed to let that slip. "-Anyways, we talked for a bit, and he made a move on me." I said angrily crossing my arms around my chest. Soubi only smiled and let out a low chuckle.

"Ahh, I remember that day." he smiled. I stared at him. He said he wouldn't do anything!

"What did he do?" Fred asked very interested in my life experience.

"He kissed me right after he said he wouldn't do anything to me." I said, looking away from Soubi. Fred laughed and Aoi held on to him. I don't see how they found it funny.

"Will you ever give it up? It was long ago, Ristuka." the older blond said wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Nope. You said you wouldn't do anything to me. I trusted you would keep that promise. But noo, you didn't." I said walking out of his grasp.

"Awe, c'mon Ristuka don't act like that!" Soubi smiled.

"I can act however I want to. Whenever I want to." I said, walking up farther away from them and closer to Youji and Natsuo, who were behind the other group of people. I started running, just so I can be free from their voices laughing and talking. I huddled between Youji and Natsuo.

"Heeeeeeey, Ritsuka!" They both wrapped their arms around me. I smiled, wrapping my arms around them, just above their waists. I laughed.

"Heey," I said, smiling to both of them.

"Why are you with us?" Natsuo said in a very happy tone.

"Yeah! Why?" they both seemed so energetic now.

"Nothing, really." I smiled. "Just wanted to talk to you guys."

"About what?" Youji flicked his bangs out of his eyes.

"I have no idea." I laughed out. While laughing away, Natsuo didn't notice the roots sticking out of the ground, cause him to trip, bring me down with him. Youji had managed to slip out of my hold and stumble back a bit. He looked at both of us and our shocked faces and bursted out in laughter. I looked around, the 'high class people' stopped and stared, in the other direction, Soubi could be seen with the Joyless pair smiling. Youji was the loudest of them all. I looked at Natsuo as he looked at me. He had a devilsh look in his eyes. I smiled. I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Help me up!" Natsuo held up a hand. I put my hand out, too. While we waited a bit for Youji to calm down, he took a hold of our hands and pulled us up. At the right time, we pulled on him and sent him flying on the ground. It was our turn to laugh. Natsuo and I high fived as Youji glared at us. Then cracked a smile. Followed by laughing along with us. We sat n the ground long enough for Soubi, Fred and Aoi catch up to us. The three of us got up and dusted ourselves. The rest kept walking, they weren't too far away, but far enough to not hear us talking. Everything was quiet now, the Zeroes haven't really pulled anything mischievous, yet. Oh damn, what if they were thinking of something right now? I'm still with them, so it might be okay. Then again, they always pull me into things, but if I go up ahead, they might do something.

"Whats wrong?" the redhead must have noticed my aura. I looked at him and blushed.

"Nothing! Nothing! Just... nothing." I said.

They both looked gave me a weird stare and continued. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice Natsuo and Youji walking away. It wasn't till a bit I didn't feel their presence near me at all. I stopped and looked back. They were walking deeper into the forest.

"You guys!" I scolded in a hushed tone. They looked at me and kept on going. I was worried now, and frustrated, I was in between now. I could just forget about this and keep going, or follow them until they reached sanity and walk back onto the trails. I decided something I was gonna regret later on. So I followed them.

* * *

**I AM SOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. I've been reeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaally busy now with school. I didn't have much time with internet.**

**Hmm... I wonder whats gonna happen next? :D Hope you enjoyed reading AND are gonna forgive me for being away for so long! Believe me, I was trying to put some time into this, but I could only write so little a time so I decided to post this short chapter up now. Cause I know you all will be like OMFG SOUR JUST UPDATED! READ READ READ. AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. **

How do you think Soubi will react when he doesn't see his Ristuka anymore?

WAIT TILL NEXT CHAPTER, to see what happens! :DDD


	7. We can do it

**Ritsuka's POV**

I knew it! I just knew it! I knew I was gonna regret it later on! Damn these kids! I don't care if they are older than me! They are such kids!

Though I knew that mentally slapping and beating myself won't get me out of this situation. I walked towards the red head and the teal haired boys avoiding being whacked in the face by a branch or slipping on mud. Gross. I sighed moving some branches out of my face, "Why did you guys leave from the trail!" I asked rather harshly. The teal haired boy looked back.

"We didn't ask you to come with us, you can go back if you want. We just want to explore this place a bit more." Youji suggested. I looked back. All I could see were trees, bushed and some fallen trees. I sighed, following them anyways. I would probably get lost if I went back alone. We might have been gone in circles, too. I tried to catch up with them, but bush whacking wasn't really my thing.

I started to get crazy because I was thinking of negative things. Mostly of how we will probably never be found or we won't survive as long. From what I could tell, we were lost. They, them devils, looked like they were just taking random directions.

"It's too late for me to get back anyways, I don't even know where we came from." I said followed by with an exasperated sigh. We walked and walked and walked. Until it was twilight I knew already before that we were lost. I wish I was with Soubi again. Safe, unlike I am with these guys.

"If your that tired, then why don't we just have your name?" Natsuo asked. They both stopped and looked at me. I was debating right now, they could do a lot of stuff if they did that. Whats the worst that can happen?

"Fine." I said. I felt like I was rebelling. I walked closer to them.

"Ritsuka Aoyagi." The both chorused, "We control the name, and the actions. Now, follow us, Ritsuka Aoyagi." I felt like I could somewhat relax. It felt very weird to not to control my own body. I sighed as my body moved on its own. The pair in front of me were trying to get away from bushes and branches as they kept being whacked in the face or stomach with it.

* * *

Present Year, 2nd Wednesday of month April  
Ritsuka's POV

"So, Ritsuka. How was your week?" my councilor asked me. I looked at her with plain, dull, lifeless looking eyes.

"It's been great. How was yours?" I asked, putting a smile on my face. She looked shocked for a moment. I couldn't care about that, or anything else by that matters. I couldn't think of anything. Words just flew out of my mouth automatically.

"You know, you've been acting weird since you got here. Anything wrong? You can tell me. You can trust me." She said with a smile.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm at total peace right now." I said. My voice was mono-toned.

"Well, you could talk about anything, otherwise, we're done for the day." she said. I smiled at her.

"I am gonna go home, then. I'll see you next week." I stood up, my back straight and no smile planted on my face. I was completely lifeless. Only, I didn't know that. As I walked out of the room, Soubi was standing there, having a cigarette. Light snow fell freely. Then stopped. This was how the weather was. On and off. The weather wasn't like this. Ever.

We walked in silence, not really paying attention to where we're walking. Absent minds, far off into the distance. Who knows how far, maybe light years. Or era's away.

* * *

Victorian Era, Ritsuka.

We have been eventually found by Sebastian. I'm quite grateful for that. I'm back with Soubi, now. I couldn't believe that he was nearly in tears when I was in sight. I was still under a spell, and I couldn't do nothing about it until they let go. Which took awhile because the two devils like teasing Soubi. It didn't end well, Soubi almost smashed the two in millions.

We went to the undertakers. Which was frightening to me. He was a shinigami. Of course I didn't believe that bullshit. Cause shinigami's don't exist, right?

I was back at the manor. The Young Earl was doing his duties with the mystery and wasn't here. Soubi was out with the dog. Which I didn't mind, cause I wanted some time alone.

I grew very bored with that idea. I walked out of my shared room.

I knocked on the door of Shikei's room. She didn't answer, so I knocked again. Thumps and muffles could be heard from the other side of the door. Shikei opened the door, hair a mess, clothes from earlier today barely on right.

"Shekei-sensei! What happened?" I asked, a little frightened by her appearance. Her pupil dilated, ad bored into mine.

"I can't do it!" She gripped at her hair, leaving the door open for me to enter. "I can't. I can't. I can't!" She screamed out. I didn't know what to do. She was freaking out and I had no idea on how to comfort or calm her down. My eyes moved from left to right. Trying to figure out how to handle this kind of situation.

"You can do it..." I mumbled. "You did it last time. I'm sure you can do it again." I assured her. She looked at me, smiling.

"You helped me that time, remember?" She reminded. I nodded. "You can help me again. We'll be out of here soon." I smiled, looking into her big brown eyes. She was in her normal state again. That was the best look on her anyways. Not this mad scientist crazy looking state. She finger brushed her hair.

* * *

HEY. I AM VERY VERY SORRY FOR MYSELF, -me if you haven't noticed- , FOR PROCRASTINATING.

Other note... Short chapter is short. I hope you can forgive me. In the past... months, I have been trying to work on this. -Only getting at least a few hundred done.- Review and Alert. :D and Rate if you want to.

Other other note... I recently have a new fandom. I know I know. Shoot me if you have to. But Stay tuned for A DUNDUNDUNDUNDA~! Hetalia fanfic. That's just a heads up. I'm not gonna post it up right away.

Other other other note... I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I do hope to finish it. I hope to have the next chapter up in a few. Again, thanks for reading if you read this far. Means a lot to me.


End file.
